worldjerkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf, the definitive collection.
Original post, "An idea for a plant-human hybrid race - Plantaesapiens (Sorry for my mediocre drawing skills)." "Plantaesapiens are the dominant species on the planet of Gaia. They are similar to humans but with many differences. Firstly, Plantaesapiens where created when Homosapiens inter bred with flowers (don't try to imagine what that looks like). This resulted in the two species evolving into modern Plantaesapiens. The art piece featured here shows what the average Plantaesapien looks like, I will now proceed to further explain all the unique quirks Plantaesapiens have.Genders: Their is no concept of "gender" for Plantaesapiens, all Plantaesapiens have the same parts and their is no variation. Although Plantaesapiens look and sound like females, they have enough differences to be considered their own thing. But if they're are no sexes, then how do they reproduce? Well they simply reproduce asexually, more details about reproduction are discussed later in this comment.Clothing: Since their are no genders in Gaia, most people tend to wear outfits that we humans would associate as being masculine. Pretty much everyone in Gaia wears pants and shirts.Hair: Plantaesapien hair is far longer than normal human hair. This is due to the plant like nature of the Plantaesapiens.Hands and Feet: Plantaesapiens only have 8 fingers (4 on each hand) and 8 toes (4 on each foot) and have no thumbs or pinkies. Due to this, many Plantaesapiens often have to use two hands to carry objects. Although, they have adapted to walking with 8 toes and can perfectly balance themselves.Chest and Breast: Plantaesapiens have very small chest and no breasts. They also have no nipples.Skin color: Like us humans, Plantaesapiens have multiple races, although they only have two. The first is the pale skinned Anarians, who live in the western continent of Anaria. The second is the white (not Caucasian) colored Yeonese, who live in the eastern continent of Yeon.Eye color: A vast majority of Plantaesapiens are born with green eyes, which is mostly due to their plant origins. Although it is possible for Plantaesapiens to be born with blue or black eyes, it is quite rare.Height: Plantaesapiens are naturally taller than humans, which again ties back to their plant origins. The average Plantaesapien's height is 7' 4''Now on to the anatomyReproduction: Plantaesapiens reproduce Asexually (meaning they can reproduce without another partner). Although Plantaesapiens can only reproduce from the ages of 20 and 50. When a Plantaesapien gets pregnant, it takes 6 months for the seed to form and after formation the Plantaesapien gives birth to the seed. After the seed's birth, it takes another 6 months for the baby inside the seed to develop (the seed expands as the baby develops) and when its time, the baby will hatch from the seed.Heart: Plantaesapiens' hearts are similar to human hearts. However unlike humans, Plantaesapiens' hearts pump a white organic liquid called "callium". Callium is a sugary, energy rich fluid that serves to give to body the needed energy to function. Their hearts also beat harder than human hearts because they have to work harder to pump blood through the body due to Gaia having a stronger gravity than Earth. When the body is running low on callium, it goes into starvation mode and slows down the heart rate.Edenal: The edenal is an organ that is responsible for converting calories into callium and sending it into the veins so it can be pumped by the heart. Water tank: the water tank is an organ thats responsible for storing water that is consumed by Plantaesapiens, which can then be used by the body to hydrate itself. However, the water tank cannot store any other liquids like fruit juice or milk and Plantaesapiens are unable to consume this products without getting sick.Sarlak: The sarlak is an organ that is responsible for destroying bodily waste. It does this via a special acid, which is able to be contained in the sarlak due to its unique structure. Due to the sarlak, Plantaesapiens don't need to relief themselves in a bathroom or toilet, as all their bodily waste is easily destroyed.Solar Head: Although Plantaesapiens can survive by eating other plants, they still need sunlight in order to be used by their brains, as without it they could risk becoming brain dead. Most of the energy Plantaesapiens get from the sun is used by their brain, so it plays a vital role in their lives. During the winter, the solar head stores all the energy it has and slowly releases it into the brain.Muscles: Plantaesapien muscles are weak and cannot be built up like our muscles. Do to this, Plantaesapiens are not very good at fighting with their hands and will almost exclusively fight with a weapon.Bones: Plantaesapien bones are thinner and not as durable as human bones. Although their bones are fairly tough, their quite weak compared to our bones." While I'm no artist nor qualified to criticize their art, it's pretty bad. But we could care less about that. The worldbuilding and biology are pure nonsense. As one of many commenters put it, "You're not trying to be remotely biologically accurate, right? I'm making this question because if you want to present this world as sci-fi, you better have some really great excuses for the "human-flower interbreeding" and the whole "organism with similar energy demand to ours that can survive by photosynthesis" thing. I'm no biologist, but I'm pretty sure "a heart similar to ours" would need way more energy than a few square centimiters of photosynthetic surface could produce (and I'm not even talking about the brain here)." Need I say more. Follow up post, "The three sexes of Errathanians (explanation in comments)." "These are the three sexes of the Errathanian species, who are native to the planet Errathan.From left to right we have Sels, Nonsels, and Seldons. Sels are sort of a mix between human males and females. They have breast (although they are smaller than female breast on Earth) which are designed to feed children milk in an event when their mother is gone. They also have deep voices which are a sort of mix of masculine and feminine sounding voices.Seldons are more similar to the human version of females. They have larger breast than Sels and more wider hips. They are also capable of child rearing.Then we have Nonsels. Nonsels are a bit unique because they have no defining traits of Sels or Seldons, they don't even have any privates (but I'll tell you more about sex organs later). Nonsels technically have no sex, although the Errathanians consider "Nonsel" to be a sex. Nonsels are similar to Asexual people we have on Earth in that they have no sexual interest in neither Sels or Seldons. Although some are romantically involved, they are few and far between. While it is possible for people on Earth to be born as neither male nor female, it is a much more common occurrence in Errathanians to be born as a Nonsel.On the topic of sexual organs, Sels and Seldons both have unique sex organs that are different from the organisms of Earth. I would describe them to you, but I feel like that would be TMI. Just know that both organs are located in the middle of the crotchand that Sels can impregnate Seldons with their sexual organs. Nonsels however can not have sexual intercourse with Sels or Seldons due to their lack of sex organs.You see, at the start of every Errathanian's life, they don't have a sex organ. Over time though, their sex organ starts to form, which ditermines an Errathanian's sex. Once their sex organ fully forms at age 3, the organ is responsible for sending sex specific hormones in the blood which travel to the brain and give it instructions on which parts of the body to develope and how to develope them. However, in some causes the sexual organ of a Errathanian doesn't form and they remain sexless for life and are given the label "Nonsel".As for gender.... well... they're are no gender identities on Errathan. On earth, gender is an expression of culture through clothes and stuff. But on Errathan that is not the cause as most Errathanian societies don't have clothes or stuff specific to a certain sex. The most they have are bras and pads, thats it. People on Errathan simply identify themselves based on the sex they have. People on Errathan who would be considered LGBTQ+ on earth are considered no different from Sels, Seldons, or Nonsels on Errathan. Due to the lack of gender, sex policing in Errathanian society is unfortunately far more common in most first-world countries.As for sex-specific identifiers. Sels: Se, Sis, Sem. Seldons: Seed, Serd, Sern. Nonsels: Ne, Nis, Nim." At this point, 3 gendered orcs are not just blown out of the water, but shat on and launched to orbit. This complete and utter meme of a post is, somehow, supposed to be serious. There isn't much that can even begin to compare to the absolute nonsense this is. Just give r/worldjerking's post concerning it a look. "So this is my species I'm working on called Leaf'ii'is'h'ere from planet cs'go'sur'f.From left to right we have Cels, Incels, and Volcels. Cels are also known as chads and are a mix of cock and balls. They have tiddies (small chest) to hold their mountain dew for zoomer fortniters when they inevitably blast their mom's face off with a fortnite™ shotgun. They also have morgan freeman voices.Volcels are more similar to females because they're dummy thicc. They also shit out seeds because these are plants for some reason.Finally we have incels. Incels are unique because they have no defining traits other than neckbeards and fedoras, they don't even have privates because they will never use them. Incels have no sex but are considered to be a gender. Incels are similar to gamers we have on earth in that they never have sex. Although some are romantically involved with body pillows, no sentient being can bear being close to them. While it is possible for humans to be incels, it is far more likely for a Leaf'ii'is'h'ere to be one due to their magic system called S'mash B'ros.On the topic of sexual organs, Cels and Volcels both have unique sex organs that are exactly the same as ones on earth. I would describe my fetishes to you but I'd rather not get banned.Allow me to proceed to explain my fetish for plants. I want to fuck a plant so bad.You see, at the start of a Leaf'ii'is'h'ere's life, they don't have a gender. Over time, they start to form one. By the time they are 3, they are legal to fuck. Hold on I hear a knock at my door.As for gender, there are no genders on cs'go'sur'f. Just like there are no dresses either. There are no gender specific clothes or gender roles, so my effort in describing these in such deep detail is totally meaningless. Oh and by the way there's a ton of sex trafficing but I swear that's not my fetish.As for their pronouns. Cels: Chad, Tyrone Volcels: Vanessa, Veronica Incels: Murray, Gamer (gamer is their word but you can say gama)" Category:Unironic Category:R/worldbuilding trash